


ghostin

by Peter_Prker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Stark!Reader, are my feelings a joke to myself????, endgame spoilers, hate myself for creating this, time jump kind of, very angst!!!, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Prker/pseuds/Peter_Prker
Summary: where you miss your dad





	ghostin

**Author's Note:**

> don't read unless you've seen endgame!! also don't hate me!! thank u!!

 

Tears stream down your face and you press the palm of your hand to your lips to suppress the sobs threatening to break through the air. Your shoulders shake with the effort.

 

Peter’s chest brushes your back and you tense, but his breath stays even and he doesn’t make a sound- still asleep. 

 

Your brain feels heavy and black and something is pulling your ribs forward, too hard to be hope. Longing, then. 

 

It’s been months since it happened and the pain only gets worse with time. Every second that passes is sharper than the last. No one can help you and no one understands what you’re feeling,  _ you _ don’t even understand. You wipe your nose with a sleeve. 

 

Peter’s tried. He’s tried so hard to help you, to get you what you need, to make you happy but it’s an uphill battle, one that he simply can’t win. Not now, at least and it’s killing him. You know it is, but you’re too selfish to let him go. 

 

Peter’s hand slips under your shirt, his thumb rubbing up and down your skin. You turn around in place. 

 

His eyes are cracked open, covered by furrowed brows and his hair is thrown wildly in every direction. He brings a hand to your face and tries in vain to wipe away your tears.

 

‘Hey,’ He whispers. 

 

‘Sorry,’ You say back, trying to staunch the flow of salt from your eyes but it’s useless. The memory of him is one you can’t shake. Not tonight. 

 

He leans towards you and presses a kiss to your forehead. ‘Don’t apologize,’ He says, blinking himself farther awake. ‘I’m not tired.’

 

You know he’s lying and you know he’s too stubborn to admit it. 

 

‘What’s wrong?’ He asks. 

 

You shrug a shoulder, unable to look at his face. ‘I don’t know,’ You say honestly.  _ You don’t _ . It’s been eight months, you shouldn’t still feel like this. But just because you shouldn’t doesn’t mean you don’t. 

 

‘Is it your dad?’ 

 

You worry your lip between your teeth and nod, more tears escaping the threshold of your eyes. ‘I know I shouldn’t-’

 

‘Don’t,’ He whispers, catching your wrist when you go to wipe more tears. ‘Y/N, you don’t have to apologize or explain, okay? You lost your dad, you get to feel like this.’

 

You know he’s right and if it were anybody else you would wave them off and list all of the reasons you shouldn’t feel like this anymore, but this is  _ Peter _ . He knows how this goes. 

 

‘Sometimes,’ You start, trying not to choke on the thick tears. ‘Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday,’ You shake your head. ‘And sometimes I can’t tell if he was ever here at all.’ 

 

Peter pulls you to his chest. Your lips press against the soft material of his shirt, your sobs muffling against and suddenly you’re taken back to that night all those months ago. That night that ruined your life and the tears come  _ harder  _ and  _ faster _ until you’re afraid they’ll never stop. 

 

‘I know,’ He whispers into your hair. ‘I know, Y/N, I’m sorry.’ 

 

You grip him tightly before pulling away. He wipes at your tears again. ‘I’m sorry,’ You say, despite yourself. 

 

He shakes his head. ‘We’ll get through this,’ He says.  _ We _ . It makes you want to cry even harder, this isn’t something he should have to go through, this is your burden to carry and yours alone. You nod instead, hoping you look braver than you feel.

 

_ You’ll get through this _ . 


End file.
